Cooking Lesson
by Chiwe Sakura
Summary: Sakura tidak bisa memasak, namun ia ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial di hari kedua pernikahannya. Tanpa diduga, ternyata Sasuke pintar memasak. Wanita itu tersenyum bersemangat, "Kalau begitu ajari aku, Sasuke-kun!" / Sasuke menarik sudut bibir ke samping dan tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. "Tentu."


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: M

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Sexual Content, OOC, etc.

Don't Like Don't Read

...

* * *

 **Cooking Lesson**

* * *

.

.

Pernikahan merupakan ikatan pemersatu antara dua orang yang berbeda, menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan berjuta rasanya yang dinantikan oleh semua orang. Namun menjadi pengantin baru untuk yang pertama kali mungkin akan terasa aneh bagi sebagian orang.

Sama seperti Haruno Sakura rasakan, malam tadi ia merasa kikuk ketika tiba-tiba harus tidur dan berbagi selimut bersama seseorang. Suasana tidak menyenangkan juga ia rasakan saat bangun pagi hari di pelukan laki-laki tampan dengan tubuh sama-sama telanjang. Rasanya benar-benar kaget. Seandainya saja Sakura tidak ingat bahwa ia telah menikah, mungkin ia akan berteriak dan menghajar suaminya sendiri.

Dan sekarang, Sakura harus disibukkan urusan dapur. Dengan bermodal sebuah buku resep pemberian ibunya, sedari tadi wanita merah muda itu berkutat di ruangan yang kini terlihat berantakan, ia bangun lebih awal mencoba memasak sesuatu untuk suaminya. Namun ia malah membuat masakan aneh dengan rasa yang tak kalah aneh.

Dia pintar, tentu saja. Sakura tahu segalanya bahkan ia telah menjadi seorang dokter di usianya yang terbilang muda. Dan karena kejeniusannya, ia mendapat gelar dokter wanita muda terbaik di Konoha. Namun kemampuan memasak Sakura adalah kelemahannya yang paling telak.

Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis.

Seandainya ibunya—Mebuki ada, mungkin ia akan sedikit tertolong. Tapi mereka berpisah setelah Sakura memutuskan tinggal di rumahnya yang baru berdua bersama suaminya. Suaminya memang sempat menyarankan untuk menyewa seorang pembantu, namun Sakura menolak karena ingin serius mengurus rumah tangga. Dan berhenti menjadi seorang dokter adalah bukti keseriusannya.

Ok, ia akui telah menyesal menolak saran dari suaminya. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu ketika ia bangun dan mendapati meja makan kosong. Di lemari pendingin memang banyak makanan instan yang bisa dimasak dengan mudah. Tapi hei, tidak mungkin 'kan Sakura memberi makanan seperti itu kepada suaminya di hari kedua pernikahannya. Setidaknya Sakura ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial.

Sakura melirik jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Rupanya ia sudah berkutat selama dua jam dan belum menghasilkan apapun yang layak untuk dimakan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana jika suaminya bangun, bagaimana jika ia marah, bagaimana jika ia kecewa dan yang lebih parah, bagaimana jika suaminya membuang Sakura.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?"

Ya Tuhan... bolehkah Sakura menghilang sekarang juga?

"U-Umhh... aku—" Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia terlalu takut melihat laki-laki bertelanjang dada berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dengan sebuah telepon genggam di tangannya.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang laki-laki keturunan Uchiha yang telah menikah dengannya beberapa hari lalu.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Sakura gelagapan lalu mengibaskan kedua tangannya salah tingkah ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "T-Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun."_

"Kau aneh sekali," Sasuke melirik ke belakang tubuh Sakura, berusaha mengintip apa yang dilakukan istrinya. Ia tersenyum melihat terigu berceceran mengotori tempat masak dan sepiring kepiting goreng terlihat tak berbentuk karena gosong.

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel miliknya di atas kulkas lalu menepuk kepala istrinya pelan. "Kalau kau tidak bisa memasak bilang saja." ia mengelus rambut merah muda itu dengan lembut.

Sakura menunduk lesu, tangannya mencengkram ujung jubah tidurnya. Ia benar-benar merasa istri yang tidak berguna.

" _Gomen_ , aku mengecewakanmu."

Sasuke menghela napas. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sakura lalu menatap istrinya yang masih saja menunduk bersalah. "Kalau itu masalahmu, aku bisa mengajarimu memasak." ucapannya sontak membuat Sakura mengangkat wajah menatap Sasuke.

"Kau bisa?!" ia bertanya penuh harap.

Sasuke mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Hn."

"Syukurlah..." Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaan dari suaranya setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum bersemangat, "Kalau begitu ajari aku, Sasuke- _kun!"_

Sasuke menarik sudut bibir ke samping dan tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. "Tentu."

Ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik senyuman tak biasanya, karena Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu sepanjang hidupnya. Dan Sakura tidak menyadari karena ia terlalu senang.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari mana?" Sakura bergeser ke samping saat Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Laki-laki itu menaikkan alis. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Membiarkanmu memasak, aku akan melihat di sini untuk mempelajarinya."

Sasuke mendecak merutuki kepolosan istrinya. Dengan sekali tarikan, ia merengkuh tubuh Sakura, membalikkan wanita itu ke arah depan sehingga membelakangi Sasuke dan mengunci dengan kedua tangan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kau terlalu rapat."

"Ssstt... diamlah, kau ingin belajar bukan?" tanya Sasuke dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura. "Jadi, kau ingin memasak apa?"

"K-Kepiting goreng saus tomat." ia berkata terbata-bata karena merasa tidak nyaman dipeluk seperti ini dari belakang meskipun oleh Sasuke, suaminya sendiri.

Maklum, Sakura adalah pengantin baru dan ia belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kedengarannya enak," Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping untuk mengambil pisau di laci lemari. "Pertama, kau potong kepiting itu menjadi dua bagian."

Sakura memegang pisau yang diletakan Sasuke ragu-ragu. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding aneh ketika Sasuke semakin merapatkan badan sambil memegang tangan wanita itu, mengarahkan cara memegang pisau yang benar. Ia dapat merasakan napas Sasuke yang hangat di sisi wajahnya.

Sakura menghela napas berat.

Alih-alih mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, ia malah mencuri kesempatan melirik wajah Sasuke di sampingnya.

Laki-laki itu sangat tampan, ia tinggi sampai harus menunduk. Bibirnya tipis dan merah menggoda, Sakura membayangkan bagaimana jika bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya sekarang lalu mereka saling melumat dan—

"Sakura apa kau mengerti? Sakura, hei?" Sasuke meniupkan udara ke wajah Sakura membuat Sakura tersentak dan kembali normal.

Untuk sesaat mereka saling memandang dan sedikit tersipu ketika menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak yang memisahkan wajahnya kini. Sasuke terbatuk lalu kembali melirik ke depan dan mengulang pertanyaan.

"Jadi, apa kau mengerti?" ia terlihat salah tingkah, memegang tangan Sakura kaku.

"I-Iya." Sakura mengangguk. Dalam hati, ia merutuki kebodohannya karena telah berpikir macam-macam tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya ia malu sendiri karena Sasuke memergoki Sakura sedang mencuri pandang wajah suaminya.

"Kalau begitu, cobalah memotongnya seperti ini. Hati-hati jangan sampai jarimu teiris." kata Sasuke sambil mencontohkan bagaimana cara memotong kepiting itu menjadi dua bagian.

Sakura mengambil seekor kepiting lalu menatapnya ragu-ragu. Setelahnya, Sakura mulai menggerakan pisau di genggamannya dan memotong kepiting itu perlahan. Namun rasanya susah dan keras sekali. Berbeda dari yang dilihatnya saat Sasuke memotong kepiting itu dengan mudah.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia berpikir, apakah harus memotong itu dengan sekuat tenaga?

Sambil mengambil ancang-ancang, ia mulai menekan pisaunya ke tengah-tengah tubuh kepiting. Namun karena ceroboh, pisau itu malah terpeleset ke samping dan melukai jari manis Sakura.

"Ahhh!" Sakura memekik keras.

"Jarimu terluka!" Sasuke kaget luar biasa. Darah mengalir di salah satu jemari lentik Sakura, ia bisa mencium bau darah segar itu di hidungnya. Dengan hati-hati Sasuke mengangkat lengan Sakura dan memasukan jari yang terluka itu ke mulutnya.

"Ukhh..." Sakura merasa ngilu ketika Sasuke mulai menjilat dan menghisap pelan luka itu.

Sakura menutup mata menikmati hisapan yang terasa hangat dan nikmat, ia bisa merasakan lidah Sasuke meliuk-liuk di jarinya. Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan membuat tubuhnya begetar. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika lidah itu meliuk-meliuk di dalam kewanitaannya seperti semalam, pasti rasanya akan—

"Sakura!"

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke tepat di telinganya. Lagi-lagi ia membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh dan kotor.

"Umhh ya Sasuke- _kun_ , terima kasih sudah mengobatiku." katanya setelah melihat darah di jari manisnya sudah hilang.

"Kau melamun lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Haruskah kita berhenti?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala keras. "Tidak! Kita harus melanjutkannya." ia merasa bersalah karena membuat Sasuke khawatir. Dengan segera, Sakura kembali memotong kepiting-kepiting itu dan kali ini ia berhasil melakukannya.

Sakura menghela napas, semoga pikiran kotor itu tidak muncul lagi di kepalanya.

"Selanjutnya kau harus mencampurkan bahan-bahan ini lalu aduk sampai rata dan mencelupkan kepiting itu ke dalamnya, jangan lupa tambahkan cuka agar terasa sedikit manis."

Sakura mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dengan baik. Ia terlihat tertarik saat suaminya mencapurkan bahan-bahan yang sudah tersedia ke dalam sebuah mangkuk besar lalu mengaduk-aduknya hingga membentuk adonan putih cair.

Dengan cekatan, laki-laki itu mencelupkan satu persatu kepiting yang sudah dipotongnya tadi dan membolak-balikan kepiting hingga semuanya terlumuri adonan. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke mengambil kain lap lalu membersihkan tangan kotornya dan menepuk-nepuk telapak tangan, mencoba menghilangkan sisa-sisa adonan yang masih menempel.

Sakura menutup hidung saat Sasuke melakukan ini.

"Ok, kita tinggal menggorengnya."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Alisnya menekuk, ia terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang minyak di penggorengan dengan wajah serius.

"Minyak itu sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dipakai, aku akan mengambil yang baru." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya membuat Sakura nyaris mengatakan 'jangan pergi', beruntung ia berhasil menahannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa hampa dan sedikit kecewa. Ia benar-benar tidak rela laki-laki itu menjauh dari dirinya.

Sasuke telah menyiapkan penggorengan, menyalakan kompor dan dengan terampil ia menuangkan minyak secukupnya ke dalam wajan dan mulai memasukkan potongan kepiting-kepiting itu satu persatu setelah dirasanya minyak cukup panas.

Kali ini Sakura bergeser membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya sendiri. Ia sedikit kecewa suaminya tidak merengkuh dan memeluk Sakura seperti tadi. Mungkin Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura terkena cipratan minyak panas. Yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah memperhatikan Sasuke dari samping.

Mengamati wajah Sasuke, ia tidak menyangka telah menikah dengan bungsu Uchiha itu mengingat ia adalah sosok laki-laki yang digilai wanita. Padahal di luar sana banyak wanita yang lebih baik dari pada Sakura, tapi dengan sangat tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan melamarnya.

Sasuke bilang, ia sudah menyukai Sakura sejak kecil dan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Manis sekali. Seperti di komik-komik percintaan saja.

Dan juga, Sakura tidak percaya jika telah disentuh oleh Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tampan rupawan, ia menyukai olah raga serta menguasai semua seni beladiri sejak dini membuat tubuhnya atletis, kekar berotot dan juga terlatih.

Darah dalam tubuh Sakura berdesir mengingat malam panas semalam. Saat ia berciuman, mendesah berbagi keringat panas di bawah tubuh Sasuke yang sama-sama telanjang. Matanya melirik meja makan, bagaimana rasanya ya jika ia bercinta di atas meja makan. Apakah akan sehebat di ranjang atau mungkin lebih.

... Dia ingin mencobanya.

"Selesai, kita hanya tinggal menunggunya matang."

Sedikit berjengit, namun Sakura secepat mungkin menormalkan ekspresinya. Jangan sampai Sasuke melihat rona merah di pipinya karena telah berpikiran mesum.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dulu."

"Iya."

Saat akan berbalik tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkah ketika ia merasa seseorang menarik sebelah tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sasuke- _kun_... aku—" Sakura menunduk menatap lantai. Ia meremas ujung jubah tidurnya, wajah putih wanita itu memerah menahan sesuatu.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alis melihat keanehan dari istrinya.

Sakura memalingkan wajah. "Tidak jadi, lupakan saja." ia berkata sendu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun belum sempat Sakura berbalik, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu meraih pinggang dan tengkuknya.

Iris kelam laki-laki itu menatap Sakura tajam, seringai di bibirnya terlihat begitu seksi. "Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan."

Sakura tersentak dengan mata membulat.

Memiringkan wajah, Sasuke berhasil mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Sakura. Meskipun kaget, Sakura menerima perlakuan Sasuke dan memejamkan mata begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Mereka saling melumat, berusaha saling menikmati sentuhan yang mereka lakukan.

Ciuman yang tadinya begitu tenang dan lembut kini berubah panas. Sakura sedikit mengerang kewalahan karena serangan mendadak dari suaminya, ia sempat menegang ketika merasakan sentuhan di perutnya. Rupanya Sasuke berusaha melepaskan ikatan jubah tidur Sakura.

Melenguh tertahan, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke memberi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Napas Sakura terengah, sementara Sasuke lebih dulu menguasai tubuhnya dan menangkup wajah Sakura untuk kembali menciumnya sebelum wanita itu berbicara.

Sakura yang belum siap apa-apa, terkejut merasakan lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mencengkram erat bahu Sasuke saat suaminya menghisap kuat mulutnya.

Sasuke terus mendorong tubuh Sakura merapat ke dinding hingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan dalam. Sakura benar-benar tidak berkutik ketika Sasuke melumat habis bibirnya.

Sakura menggeliatkan tubuh, terkesan meronta. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar jika jubah tidurnya sudah terbuka menampilkan kedua buah dadanya yang terlihat mengeras. Darahnya berdesir saat Sasuke merapatkan tubuh hingga kulit telanjang mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Iris hijau wanita muda itu kembali terpejam dan mendesah tertahan ketika bibir Sasuke turun pada leher jenjangnya dan menghisap kuat-kuat, menambah bercak-bercak merah yang telah Sasuke buat semalam.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_..." jari-jari Sakura menelusup di antara helaian rambut hitam Sasuke yang tengah menurunkan ciumannya pada bagian dada istrinya.

Wanita itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan, begitu ia merasakan Sasuke telah melahap salah satu buah dadanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah kaki Sakura, menahan dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ahhh..." Sakura mengerang tertahan, sesuatu menyentuh kemaluannya di balik celana dalam. Ia merasakan tangan itu sedang menyentuh lubang kewanitaannya dan menarik ujungnya agar membuka lebih lebar lagi.

Rasanya benar-benar gila sampai ia menggelinjang hebat.

Sasuke menghentikan cumbuan panas itu, ia menegakan tubuh sambil terus menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura yang memerah kehabisan napas. Sasuke mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Sakura sebelum akhirnya berbisik, "Kau basah, Sakura." dengan nada sensual.

Sakura bernapas tidak beraturan, ia menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum meremehkan. Sepertinya laki-laki itu mengejek dirinya karena mencapai batas sebelum waktunya. Uh, ia malu sekali. Lagipula ia belum pernah meraskan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Lagi, Sasuke menarik kepala istrinya pelan. Namun belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sakura. Wanita itu lebih dulu mendorong tubuh Sasuke keras membuat laki-laki itu sedikit menjauh.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" alis Sasuke menyatu, pertanda tidak suka terhadap penolakan istrinya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Hidungnya mengendus mencium bau yang cukup menyengat, baru saja Sasuke berniat menanyakan tindakan istrinya, namun suara pekikan Sakura mengurungkan niat laki-laki itu.

Menaikkan alis, Sasuke mengamati istrinya yang bergerak tak menentu. Panik, setelah melihat kepiting yang beberapa menit lalu mereka goreng mulai menghitam dan mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap.

Kepiting itu gosong...

Sasuke menghela napas. Dengan segera, laki-laki itu mematikan kompor. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Sakura sambil mengangkat bahu, pertanda bahwa kepiting itu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan.

"Bagaimana ini? Padahal itu kepiting terakhir." Sakura berkata gusar.

Sasuke terdiam tak menjawab, ia menatap istrinya penuh hasrat. Hening tercipta. Hanya terdengar suara detik jarum jam berputar diiringi hembusan napas dari keduanya.

Sakura merasa tak nyaman, ia merapatkan jubah tidurnya yang terbuka ketika melihat Sasuke sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah dada wanita itu. Rona merah menjalar di pipi putihnya sampai ke telinga. Ia merasa malu dipandangi seperti itu oleh Sasuke, kemudian ia menunduk dengan pipi yang terasa panas.

"Sakura..."

Suara Sasuke terdengar mengalun indah di telinga wanita itu. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipis Sakura, terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah mati-matian menahan gairahnya yang membuncah.

"...sepertinya aku tidak lapar."

Sakura menengadah menatap Sasuke penuh arti. Seakan mengerti ia tersenyum, "Aku juga."

Sasuke menyeringai. Dengan satu tarikan ia menarik tangan istrinya, meraup bibir tipis Sakura dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Menghisap, menggigit, dan menarik lembut bibir bawah Sakura. Membuat wanita itu meloloskan lenguhannya. Seolah tak mau kalah, Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama pada bibir bagian atas Sasuke.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tenggelam dalam lautan nafsu

Sasuke mengangkat kedua paha Sakura, membiarkan kedua kaki wanita itu melingkari pinggulnya. Sambil terus berciuman, Sasuke menubrukkan Sakura ke meja makan. Menarik taplak meja, menyeret kain itu hingga semua benda di atasnya berjatuhan ke lantai.

Suara pecahan tidak membuat kegiatan mereka berhenti. Sasuke kembali membanting tubuh Sakura di atas meja makan membuat Sakura mengerang tertahan. Sakura mengeluarkan erangan kecil ketika Sasuke mulai melucuti pakaian sambil terus mencium dadanya.

"Kita akan melakukannya di sini." bisik Sasuke sembari menggigit cuping telinga istrinya lembut.

Sakura mengangguk dengan napas tersenggal, "Iya."

Pada akhirnya, gairah menguasai udara membuat ruangan itu terasa panas. Suara erangan dan desahan keras diiringi decitan meja khas orang bercinta, terdengar menggema di ruangan yang kini terlihat berantakan.

Sepertinya, ini adalah pagi yang indah untuk Sasuke dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan kepiting gosong tadi pun menjadi saksi bisu percintaan mereka.

.

…

.

Sementara di seberang sana, seseorang terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Karena kecerobohan Sasuke lupa untuk menutup sambungan telepon, ia membiarkan kakaknya—Itachi mendengar semua kegiatan panas yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura.

Dan Itachi, setelah ini ia akan memberikan sepuluh jempol untuk Sasuke karena adik sematawayangnya itu berhasil membohongi Sakura untuk melancarkan serangan. Ia bertingkah sok keren dengan pura-pura mengajari Sakura memasak. Padahal Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah berkutat dengan urusan dapur.

Huh, ada-ada saja caranya.

Itachi menekan tombol merah di layar ponsel, memutuskan sambungan karena tidak kuat mendengar suara dua insan tengah bercinta yang semakin memekakkan telinga.

"Tsk, dasar pengantin baru!"

Lagi pula, sejak kapan cuka menjadi manis?

.

.

 **FIN**

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga suka. *peluk Itachi*


End file.
